


В объятиях зимы

by HaruIchigo



Category: Star Wars: Thrawn - Timothy Zahn
Genre: Ice Skating, M/M, Romance, Romantic Fluff
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 22:11:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15082796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaruIchigo/pseuds/HaruIchigo
Summary: Если б Эли спросили, на какой планете он не захотел бы оказаться никогда в жизни, он сразу выбрал бы Хот





	В объятиях зимы

Если б Эли спросили, на какой планете он не захотел бы оказаться никогда  
в жизни, он сразу выбрал бы Хот. И Мустафар.  
И разумеется, ему пришлось побывать на обеих, хотя Мустафар на него особенного впечатления не произвёл: из шаттла лавы было почти не видно, а на аудиенцию во дворец лорда Вейдера пустили только Трауна.  
Зато прелести Хота ему пришлось испытать полностью.  
Повстанцы совершили несколько рейдов на имперскую базу и прятались теперь где-то в заснеженных горах. Вернее, под горами, – вся разумная жизнь на Хоте шла под землёй. Эли с удовольствием остался бы в подземелье, но ему пришлось надеть комбинезон с терморегуляцией и, закутавшись с ног до головы, неуклюже трястись на спидере вокруг базы, отыскивая следы нападения и стараясь не отморозить нос.  
К его раздражению Траун легко обходился зимней шинелью, пилоткой и перчатками. Человек со стороны не заметил бы разницы, но Эли знал его достаточно чтобы заметить: адмирал в отличном настроении. Больше того – он ещё никогда не выглядел настолько довольным. Может только во время присуждения Эли звания.  
– Разве не прекрасный вид? – спросил он, чуть улыбаясь. Эли прищурился, но кроме ярко-белых снежных холмов и ярко-синего неба ничего не увидел.  
– Очень непривычно, – нашёлся он, умолчав, что говорит о поведении Трауна и слове “прекрасный”. – Непривычно для меня. Я никогда не видел зиму, на Лисатре бывает только сезон дождей.  
– Значит, ваша первая зима – зима на Хоте? Удачное стечение обстоятельств.  
Эли только вздохнул и переглянулся с командиром штурмовиков.  
– Они приходят в самое холодное время, когда над озером висит туман, – мрачно произнёс командир. – Появляются из ниоткуда, исчезают в никуда. Мы прочесали равнину – ничего, сэр. Везде ровный снег, ни одной дыры.  
– Вот как, – Траун поднёс к глазам бинокль. – Полагаю, имперская база была построена ещё во времена Старой республики. Я прав, капитан?  
– Не знаю, сэр. Но коридоры были тут давно, нам почти не пришлось их укреплять…  
– Я хочу осмотреть её. – Траун повернулся к озеру. – Как интересно...  
Эли не видел ничего необычного: снег, снег, берега, где-то крутые, где-то пологие, и снова снег. Они пробыли на Хоте всего пару часов, а планета уже казалось ему ужасно скучной.  
– Что интересно, сэр? – устало спросил он.  
– Посмотрите туда.   
Эли поднял свой бинокль и настроил его. Сине-белые птицы кучками сидели на снегу, вокруг них вились следы. Следы пересекали озеро тонкими цепочками во всех направлениях. Не гуманоидные, но и не птичьи – их будто оставило какое-то животное.  
– Какие-то птицы, и что?  
– Это зимородки. Они питаются остатками добычи чоко, – как правило, рыбой. Чоко также называют “снежные лисы”. Они роют норы у берега, порой даже во льду, – настолько крепки их когти..  
– Удивительно, – пробормотал Эли, топчась на месте, чтобы не мёрзли ноги. Тем, кто плохо его знал, Траун показался бы хладнокровным и спокойным, но для Эли он выглядел как ребёнок, впервые попавший в зоопарк.  
– Их много, видимо, рыба здесь достаётся чоко и зимородкам очень легко, хотя я не вижу ни одной полыньи.  
– Вы хотели осмотреть базу, сэр, – напомнил сбитый с толку штурмовик. – И может пообедаете с нами? Горячая еда, горячий каф – без этого на Хоте не выжить.   
– Благодарю, капитан. Пожалуйста, угостите лейтенанта-коммандера Ванто, я ненадолго задержусь здесь.  
– Зачем? – спросил Эли, не уверенный, напал Траун на след повстанцев, или хочет поделать “снежных ангелов” пока никто не видит.  
Траун ответил ему загадочным взглядом. “Догадайся сам”, – обычно говорил этот взгляд.  
– Понаблюдаю за птицами.

***

Траун вернулся когда Эли заканчивал большую кружку кафа с молоком. Он не выглядел замёрзшим, хотя на его чёрную шинель, на пилотку, на волосы нанесло серебристой снежной пыли. Она мерцала в белом искусственном свете, и Эли снова вспомнил некоторые легенды о чиссах, которых встречали в зимнем лесу всякие несчастные девушки, изгнанные злыми мачехами. Главным условием для хорошей концовки почему-то было соврать чиссу, что тебе тепло. Эли знал, что спроси его Траун, он бы это задание точно провалил.

База не так уж отличалась от большинства имперских баз, разве что от стен ощутимо тянуло холодом, и кое-где панели покрывал иней. Траун почти не смотрел по сторонам, в основном рассматривая карту базы на датападе. Иногда он поднимал голову и на его губах снова появлялась мимолётная улыбка. Почему-то всё на этой пустой, холодной планете адмирала радовало, и Эли никак не мог понять причину. Когда они остались одни в небольшой (наконец-то тёплой) комнате для прилетающих с инспекцией офицеров, он, наконец, спросил.  
– Тебе тут нравится, да? – начал он издалека, грея руки о ещё одну большую кружку кафа. Траун, сидевший на диване напротив, отвлёкся от датапада.  
– Хот – черезвычайно интересная планета.   
– И ты много про неё знаешь… Старая Республика была пару тысяч лет назад, ты правда думаешь, что это те же самые тунели?  
– Я уверен в этом. Дело в том, что они были построены под руководством чиссов.  
Траун как ни в чём не бывало налил себе каф и, взяв печенье, принялся подозрительно его рассматривать.  
– Оно сладкое, там внутри шоколад, – автоматически заметил Эли. Он привык подсказывать Трауну не только незнакомые слова, но и состав незнакомой еды. – Подожди… чиссы? Здесь?!  
– Чиссы славятся способностью выживать на экстремально холодных планетах, поэтому их пригласили помочь в освоении Хота. Моя родина, Ксилла, миллионы лет переживает ледниковый период, и нам пришлось приспособиться к её климату. Ваши легенды рассказывают о том, что чиссы живут в холмах, и это недалеко от истины – жизнь на Ксилле идёт под землёй.   
– И это всё похоже на твой дом… – Это был даже не вопрос. Эли вдруг понял, что так радовало Трауна.   
Дом. Место, похожее на его родную планету, место, где когда-то, пусть недолго, но жили его предки.   
Как бы ни была крепка верность Трауна Империи, он всё-таки скучал по дому.   
– Базы Хота невелики и примитивны по сравнению с нашими городами, но я безошибочно узнаю почерк архитекторов.   
– Значит база повстанцев должна быть похожа на имперскую. Но при чём тут лисы и птицы… – Эли нахмурился. – Подожди. Ты сказал, что чоко роют норы и могут даже лёд прокопать. Но если им не надо особенно беспокоиться о том, где жить, и есть доступ к воде…  
– Я думаю, что к озеру подходят заброшенные туннели другой базы, и не только чоко пользуются ими. Возможно, туннели лежат подо льдом, поэтому повстанцы появляются на озере так внезапно.   
– Можно понаблюдать за тем, куда бегают лисы. – Эли никогда не думал, что на имперской службе ему придётся изучать поведение животных, но с Трауном ничего нельзя было знать наверняка – уж это он выучил.  
– К сожалению, у нас не так много времени, поэтому мы понаблюдаем, куда будут отступать повстанцы.  
Он выглядел почти счастливым, по крайней мере – очень довольным, и Эли поймал себя на привычной мысли: неужели война, Доминион и старинные безделушки – всё, что адмирал на самом деле любит? Обращает ли он внимание на людей?  
Или просто пользуется ими для своих целей?  
Он почувствовал что ужасно устал, и даже каф не помог взбодриться.  
– Если нет ничего срочного, я спать, – объявил он, открывая дверь в смежную комнату.– Спокойной…  
И замер. В комнате была только одна кровать. Ну конечно, на отдалённую, никому не нужную базу офицеры очень редко прибывали по двое. Эли старался не думать о том, что слухи даже сюда добираются быстро, и кто-то мог подумать, что они с Трауном…   
Он тяжело вздохнул.  
– Похоже, спальня твоя, ты же старше по званию. Я лягу на диване.  
– Не стоит, я уступлю тебе, – Трауна ситуация совершенно не смутила. Эли никогда не мог понять, думал ли адмирал когда-нибудь о комфорте.  
– А спина болеть не будет?  
Траун чуть улыбнулся, и Эли почувствовал, что краснеет: влез со своей неуклюжей заботой...  
– Нет, я уверен в этом.  
Наверное, он просто не собирался спать. По крайней мере, проснувшись среди ночи и высунувшись попить воды, Эли не обнаружил ни Трауна ни его шинели ни даже перчаток.  
Искать не было смысла, поэтому он вернулся в постель, и засыпая, представил, как Траун, идёт в полной тишине среди искрящихся в лунном свете снегов. Прямой и строгий, словно выточенный из драгоценного камня.  
Одинокий.

***  
Траун изложил командиру базы суть плана, но выяснилось, что хотя нужная экипировка есть у всех, пользоваться ей умеют немногие. Новички навык ещё не освоили, да никто и не думал, что он может пригодиться.   
– Мы тренированы ходить на лыжах, сэр, но коньки это же просто рекомендация…  
– В тумане, на льду, нам необходима мобильность, – отрезал Траун. – Начните расчищать озеро, повстанцы должны забеспокоиться. А сейчас я хотел бы посмотреть, что умеют ваши люди.  
Эли вздохнул. Адмирал был не в настроении, вернее даже зол, и он понимал, почему. Смелый, чёткий план сломался о человеческий фактор, – Траун подобного не выносил, хотя никогда не показывал виду.  
И как сказать ему, что даже адъютант не сможет…  
– Вы ведь тоже никогда не надевали коньки, лейтенант-коммандер?  
Эли опустил глаза.  
– Нет, сэр. Прошу прощения. У нас на Лисатре совсем другой спорт, и я никогда не думал, что мне придётся… на Ксилле наверное все умеют кататься на коньках?  
– Это так. Мы никогда не знаем, что ждёт нас на поверхности, и должны уметь передвигаться где угодно.   
– Я вас подвёл…   
– Вовсе нет, я принял во внимание вашу подготовку и не рассчитывал на вас изначально.   
Эли густо покраснел. Траун. Не рассчитывал на него. Такого никогда ещё не случалось, это было просто... оскорбительно!  
Но справедливо. 

По прогнозу туманы должны были прийти дней через пять. Рано утром, ещё до побудки, Эли выходил якобы на утреннюю пробежку в зал, брал в раздевалке коньки и отправлялся на озеро. Он видел фигуристов и конькобежцев по голонету, и у них всё получалось легко, непринуждённо. Отталкиваешься и едешь – ничего особенного.   
На самом деле коньки оказались пыточным орудием. Лёд не держал. Вообще. Он всё норовил выскользнуть из-под ног, не давал никакой опоры. Даже если Эли удавалось проехать метр, сохранять равновесие не получалось. Колени подгибались, мышцы болели. Он возвращался уныло, натирал бакта-гелем синяки и обещал себе смириться, не пытаться больше… но вечером уходил снова.  
Накануне последнего дня он остановил спидер поодаль от озера, и, чтобы размяться, пошёл пешком по хрусткому снегу.   
Небо светлело, на горизонте занималась нежная заря. Белая пустота уже не выглядела такой безжизненной: с первыми лучами солнца проснулись птицы, лиса чоко высунула из-за сугроба чёрный нос, и тут же спряталась. Если б не мерзкий холод…  
И тут Эли забыл о холоде.   
В этот раз он был не один.

Возможно, Траун заметил его боковым зрением, или услышал шаги, но виду не подал. Он скользил по льду, словно загипнотизированный собственным движением, лезвия коньков выбивали брызги снежной пыли.  
Шинель, пилотка и китель аккуратно лежали на снегу, забытые. От одного вида обнажённых мускулистых рук и тонкой форменной майки Эли стало холодно. Он не дыша следил, как Траун, пригнувшись, будто хищник, кружил по озеру всё быстрее и быстрее, набирал, набирал скорость, и вдруг, оттолкнувшись, взлетел, закружившись вокруг своей оси, и легко, словно птица, приземлился на одну ногу, на тоненькое лезвие, вытянувшись, держа равновесие, откинув руки назад, будто крылья.  
Ещё прыжок, ещё, ещё, будто удары… и снова спокойное скольжение. Выгнувшись спину, запрокинув голову, закрыв глаза.  
Видно было, как тяжело вздымается и опускается под майкой его широкая грудь, как выбившиеся тонкие пряди падают на лоб.  
– Ты присоединишься? – вдруг спросил он, останавливаясь, и в упор глядя на Эли. На льду он стоял так же уверенно, как на земле  
– Я… – Эли покраснел, хотя по обветренным щекам этого было не разглядеть. – Нет, я просто… у меня так не получится.  
– Конечно, – легко согласился Траун. – Но ты ходишь сюда каждый день, я хочу увидеть, что ты усвоил.  
– Ничего я не усвоил. Я смотрел уроки в голонете, но не помогло. – Эли спустился на лёд и нажал потайные кнопки на ботинках. Он надеялся, что механизм не сработает и можно будет пойти домой, но лезвия выскочили, как обычно.  
К своему удивлению он смог даже стоять, но стоило ему оттолкнуться, как лёд будто выдернули из-под ног.  
Траун протянул ему руку, помогая встать. Комментировать он не стал, и Эли был ему за это невероятно благодарен.  
В следующий раз у него получилось сделать два шага, но на третьем он запнулся и полетел вперёд.  
– Что ж, нам придётся начать с малого. – Траун дождался, пока он поднимется сам, и вдруг, подъехав сзади, уверенно положил руки на его ремень.  
Эли замер.   
В этом жесте не было ничего неуставного, Траун просто держал его за талию, не давая упасть. И всё-таки…  
– Ты правильно стоишь, но неуверен в себе и легко теряешь равновесие. Попробуй двигаться теперь, я буду твоим гироскопом.  
Эли судорожно сглотнул, послушно сделал шаг, по-привычке заранее готовясь упасть. Но не упал.   
Он чувствовал, как руки Трауна слегка напрягаются, и вздрогнул от волны мурашек, пробежавших по телу. Шаг, ещё шаг.  
Эли закрыл глаза. Чужая уверенность словно передались ему. Страх падения ушёл, теперь они двигались в унисон, словно один человек, так естественно.  
– Хорошо…  
Кажется, он сказал то вслух, потому что Траун усмехнулся, пощекотав дыханием его ухо.  
– Думаю, я могу отпустить тебя.  
– Нет! – Эли резко обернулся, зацепился лезвием о лезвие, и, чтобы не упасть, схватился за его плечи. – То есть да, конечно, но лучше не станет, то есть…  
Он умолк, зная, что в инфракрасном свете его лицо сейчас пылает.  
Кожа Трауна была холодной на ощупь, гладкой. Непривычно было чувствовать его вот так, смотреть в горяие глаза с такого близкого расстояния.  
– Подержи меня ещё немного. Я кажется понял принцип.   
Он хотел тут же взять свои слова обратно, испугался, что Траун воспримет это не так, что всё слишком похоже на флирт, но это ведь не флирт, просто…  
Просто когда-то он считал Трауна помехой, но после “Кровавого ворона” почувствовал, что с ним всё становится приятнее и легче, и работа и тренировки. Всё обретает смысл.  
– Тебе нужно найти собственный баланс, Эли. – Траун внимательно изучал его лицо, будто видел впервые.  
– Да, да. Но бегать и стрелять одновременно я вряд ли научусь. Ты зря со мной возишься.  
– Тренировки никогда не проходят зря. – Траун взял его за руку и вдруг раскрутил, как в танце, так, что Эли снова оказался к нему спиной. – Мы всегда узнаём о себе нечто новое.  
Эли сглотнул. Теперь Траун одной рукой держал его за талию, а другой легко сжимал ладонь..  
– Я дам тебе больше свободы. Давай попробуем быстрее.  
– Быстрее? Ну нет, я как-нибудь…  
– Скорость поможет тебе найти равновесие. Пусть в этот раз ты не сможешь сражаться на льду, но твоё тело – оружие, которое всегда с тобой. Тренируясь, ты научишься им владеть. Я видел твой потенциал на тренировках в академии: гибкость, гармоничное телосложение, развитая мускулатура, энергия, – всё это твои преимущества. Однако ты держишься так, словно не подозреваешь об этом.  
Эли хотел сказать, что знает про равновесие и про гибкость, что дома занимался сёрфингом… но слова застряли в горле. Траун наблюдал за ним, оценивал, и даже вроде бы назвал его красивым. В своей манере. Думая, что с этим делать, как оправдаться, он перестал обращать внимание на лёд, и двигался автоматически. Траун даже не удерживал его больше, всего лишь легко касался.  
И смотрел с гордостью.  
– Постепенно ты перестанешь во мне нуждаться, – мягко произнёс он.  
– Нет! Никогда не перестану! – даже не подумав выпалил Эли, и запоздало сообразил, что он говорил всего лишь о коньках.

***  
Встреча в тумане оказалась короткой. Эли наблюдал за ней в бинокль из укрытия, белое марево мешало разглядеть полную картину, но он был уверен, что одного из штурмовиков узнаёт точно.  
Раньше обстрел с крестокрылов, поднимавшихся выше тумана, выманивал патрули на открытую местность, где их, сбившихся в кучку спина к спине, добивали со спидеров. Теперь всё изменилось. Штурмовики, оказавшись на льду, быстро и бесшумно рассыпались в тумане. Враг не менял формацию, так хорошо работавшую в прошлый раз, и это погубило атаку: белые тени внезапно оказывались не там, где повстанцы ожидали их увидеть, били сбоку, сзади. Там, где спидеру требовался полный разворот, им достаточно было повернуться через плечо.  
Лишь один из штурмовиков (Эли знал, кто, и смотрел, затаив дыхание) стрелял на ходу, не прерывая бег. Остальным приходилось останавливаться, чтоб прицелиться как следует, но Траун был в своей стихии. Смертоносный. Угрожающий.  
Повстанцы отступили, как он и планировал. Туннель, ведущий к базе, проходил во льду, и люки, замаскированные ледяными глыбами, открывались прямо на озеро. Гипотеза подтвердилась. Вот только база оказалась пуста.   
– Это был отвлекающий манёвр, чтоб незаметно эвакуироваться. – Эли помог Трауну расстегнуть заледеневший на спине ремень нагрудника. – Догадливые сволочи!  
– Именно так. – Траун почему-то не огорчился. – Я только что получил донесение капитана Фаро: большая часть отряда разбита истребителями на орбите. Те корабли, которые мы отпустили, идут к Фарети. Полагаю, там новая база, ранее неизвестная Империи.  
Эли вздохнул. Ну конечно. Мог бы догадаться и сам: Траун ничего никогда не делает зря.  
– Значит наши дела тут закончены? Мы не будем искать остальные убежища?  
– Этим займутся штурмовые отряды. – Траун высвободился из доспехов. – Я думал, что ты будешь рад покинуть Хот.  
– Я рад, но… – Эли покраснел. На самом деле он хотел бы ещё раз увидеть Трауна, скользящего по льду так, будто в мире не осталось больше никого и ничего. На самом деле он хотел ещё раз оказаться в его уверенных, сильных руках… для тренировки! Просто для тренировки!  
Эли вспомнил мягких, белокожих студентов и школьников с золотыми волосами, прилетавших на Лисатру на каникулы есть мороженое и целоваться на пляже. Когда-то он думал, что это они – его типаж. Когда-то он думал что высокие, мускулистые военные ему не нравятся и не понравятся никогда… и вот, пожалуйста.  
Траун довольно улыбнулся ему.  
– Я знал, что ты оценишь эту планету. В жизни среди льда и снега есть своя прелесть, однажды ты почувствуешь.  
Эли неловко усмехнулся. О, да. Он почувствовал.


End file.
